You're All Mine
by HearMeCalling
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been chosen to do a Lit. assignment together. A/U SasuNaru
1. One Reason to Hate Mondays

**A/N: **I honestly have NO idea what got me back into SasuNaru, but whatever it was... the muse has returned and I'm ready to write about it! It's been YEARS since I've read/watched Naruto. I know a LOT about pre-Shippuden but NOTHING of Shippuden itself. This is why I am writing an AU story because it's the only one that I know anything about. You'll just have to bear with me.

WARNING: This story will have parralels to the canon story; however, there will be A LOT of differences. For example, Naruto has parents. Since they're not ninjas... they have parents. Apple-pie life I guess.

Though they are all 16. Or 17. Whatever. Shippuden age.

Please enjoy. And sorry for the length. It's a pretty long chapter. ^^"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki's life was pretty much the life any teenager would want. He had great parents, a large, fancy home with a huge bedroom that had its own bathroom, the best friends people could ever ask for, and an orange Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder which his father had bought for him brand new last year. His life was almost story-book perfect, like God had blessed his life to make it just absolutely perfect.

Still, he couldn't get a girlfriend.

Why? Ask Sasuke Uchiha that.

Sasuke Uchiha was Konoha's cheif of police's son. He was good looking, smart, talented, and his hair was always perfectly spiked. Meticulously so, actually. Naruto loathed him with most everything in him mostly because he knew he was awesome. He knew every single girl in the high-school-with their short skirts and tight, partly-buttoned shirts just begging to be ripped open-fawned so mercilessly over him. He knew he was hot. Yet he stayed single because not one girl was good enough for him. Oh no. Sakura Haruno-the girl Naruto had been in love with since the second grade-was probably the leader of his fan club. Sakura and her friend, Ino, basically had most every girl in the whole school beat for the obsessive fan-girling. She figured that one day Sasuke would come to his senses and sweep her off of her dainty little feet. Naruto hated how Sasuke monopolized all the girls but never gave them the time of day. It was infuriating and for that, most of the guys in the Konohagure Junior Class hated the Uchiha with all of their beings.

But the worst thing above all was the fact that every Monday night, Naruto and his family would trek over to the Uchiha residence to eat supper. Sometimes the Uchihas would come to the Uzumakis, but, more times than less, the Uzumaki family came over to that bastard's home to eat the best home-cooked food you had ever eaten. Mostly because Fugaku Uchiha and Minato were the best of friends. It kept the whole city safe and sound because the mayor and his chief of police would discuss strategies for keeping the city safe every Monday night. It never failed.

Naruto really, _really _hated Mondays. More than most people do.

And all because of that bastard named Sasuke Uchiha who Naruto hated.

* * *

Chapter One: One Reason to Hate Mondays

Naruto awoke that morning with a familiar sense of dread. It was a Monday which meant... all day at the Uchiha residence, eating good food and then sitting around. He never did anything at the Uchihas, mostly because the only person who was free to talk to was Sasuke and that was _not _going to happen. He always went back to his room and read a book or study, blatantly ignoring Naruto. The blonde mostly sat on their large, leather couch watching a soccer game on the TV. Either that or some dumb anime which took his mind of the boredom and loathing he was feeling. Once he even took his X-Box and played Street Fighter while the anti-social raven resided in his room, pretending the blonde didn't exist.

Naruto moaned as he threw the covers off of him, his alarm beeping loudly next to his ear. He slammed his hand down to turn it off, winding up only pressing the snooze button. He bent down, flicked off the switch, and returned to a standing position. He glanced around the room in a daze, finding his closet slowly. He staggered over there and opened the door, walking inside of the rather huge walk-in closet that his room contained.

Inside were rows and rows of clothes. He was only looking for the school uniform which he had three of. He picked out one of them and dressed inside the closet. When he was finished, he walked into the bathroom, flicked on the lights, and stared at his mug in the mirror.

The blonde examined himself, noticing the purplish lines under his eyes. He was pretty tired since he had stayed up all night on the school's chatroom, talking with Sakura. She thought of him nothing more as a brother which, basically, was a pride crusher to last a life time. His blonde hair was scattered all over the place, instead of its usual spikey manner. He spread some hair-gel through his fingers and molded his hair, spraying it with some aerosol hair-spray. By the time he was finished, he was basically ready for school. He brushed his teeth, swished some mouth wash, and then walked out of the bathroom still really tired and wanting to return to his bed which was practically calling out to him. He grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," said his mom who was in full-on mom garb, with the floral apron and the warm smile. She had made him a breakfast plate, but it was pretty much too late to eat anything.

"Morning."

"I'll put this in the fridge. You can eat it later if you'd like." His mom took the plate and put it in the fridge. Naruto nodded, turning around only to almost run into his father who was straightening his tie.

"Woah, son!" said Minato. "Watch where you're going." He laughed good-naturedly. Naruto nodded with a tight smile.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off."

"Goodbye, dear! Have a great day!" called Kushina from the kitchen. Her son gave one last wave until he was outside, walking to his orange Mitsubishi which gleamed brightly for him in the mid-morning sunlight. He jabbed the keys into the ignition and the radio began to play some J-pop song that Naruto practically knew by heart considering it was always on the radio. He sang along with the lyrics as he drove to the collassal private school where most teens in the city of Konoha attended, considering that Konoha was one of the richest cities in all of Japan, known for its tourism, beautiful sights, and how safe it was considering. There hadn't really been a single incident in over 16 years when there was a series of murders-all of whom were Uchiha clan members-which caused the whole city to freak out, leading to quite the uproar amongst the community. Since then, the chief of police swore nothing else would happen. The worst thing about it was that the murderer was of the chief's own: Itachi Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke's older brother.

Students were pulling into the parking lot, each with new cars, new-ish cars, and there were a few rather clunky ones who parents were rich, but frugal. For example, Naruto's best friend Kiba's parents were one of the most frugal parents alive. Often worse than Naruto's own, who at least bought their son a brand new car to drive around in.

The Inuzuka fellow leaned against the side of his beat-up Camry with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, waiting as per usual for his best friend. Naruto opened up the car, locked it with a "beep", and walked over to his friend the dog-lover.

"Hey, Uzumaki," said Kiba, taken out a fist to have Naruto pound it. The blonde put his fist to the other's and they walked into the school together, grinning from ear to ear, talking about girls and whatnot. They were laughing and carrying on when the blondenoticed the dark prescence of Sasuke Uchiha pass by him without a word or glance. Naruto fumed.

"One reason to hate Mondays...that douche-nozzle."

Kiba nodded, understand Naruto's unfortunate predicament. He, too, didn't like the self-centered Uchiha. He was part of the reason why he didn't have a girl friend. He really liked Ino, but she was also one of those fan girls for Sasuke. No one could rid themselves of the raven... especially not Naruto who wanted nothing more than to go home later tonight and crash on his bed. Maybe he could convince his parents that he had a lot of homework? Nah... they'd still make him go. He'd still much rather eat a huge bowl of miso ramen. Better yet, head to Ichiraku and buy a bowl. Two maybe... three possibly...

The pair walked to their first period class which was Iruka Umino's Advanced Lit. class taught to only those who were really great at Lit. Naruto wasn't great in a lot of things, but this class was his favorite of all. He did great on every test and every project, getting great compliments from Iruka-sensei who was more like his big-brother than his teacher. Still, he called Iruka Iruka-sensei. It was weird to call him anything else. He was Naruto's old baby-sitter back in the day, and was pretty much his mentor at life. Next to his father, of course. Iruka often visits the blonde when there are no papers to grade and whatnot. And sometimes, Iruka would buy him a huge bowl of ramen at Ichiraku.

"Alright class, take your seats," said the young teacher, motioning for the class to settle down and plant their tushes against the wooden chairs provided. "We have a new assignment."

The class groaned. Not another assignment! He had the worst assignments ever... and they were usually more like projects. However, they were not worth a project grade.

"Since we've been learning about biographies over people, I've come up with the idea that each of you will write your own biography of a person. However, you will not get to choose. It will be completely random. In an effort to save time..." Iruka reached behind him and picked up a straw hat that farmers usually wore when harvesting rice. "...I will draw your name and your partner's name out of this and you must write a two-page biography about their life. Doesn't sound too hard, right?"

The class groaned again.

"Come on, guys! Look up! This'll be fun. You might even make a new friend. Okay. First is-" The teacher drew out the first name, opening the slip of paper to reveal the name. "-Ino Yamanaka with-" he drew another name. "-Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba grinned. Ino shook her head. Naruto knew what she was thinking: "Why didn't I get paired with Sasuke?"

After a round of names, most everyone had partners. Hinata with her cousin Neji, Shikamaru with the transfer student named Gaara, some girl named Shizune and Shino. About everyone had a partner except four people, one being Naruto and another being Sasuke. The other two were paired together which left...

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Ooh. Interesting." Iruka-sensei just smiled. Naruto had never wanted to punch his mentor any more than he did today, at that very moment. He was so pissed...

"Good luck everyone. This is due at the end of this month. I suggest you get started."

Naruto put his head down.

"Tough luck, dude. Having to work with that egotistical dick-wad."

"Shut the hell up, Kiba."

Kiba raised his hands in surrender. Iruka-sensei continued on with the lecture, talking about some Japanese biography written of a Japanese president back in the day. It was boring and draining. By the end of the class, Naruto wanted to lay down in the middle of the road, waiting for a car to run right over top of him. Kiba could feel his pain and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be alright, man. This assignment is due soon anyways... no worries."

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Naruto. "You got paired with Ino. She has C-cups."

"So I've heard," said Kiba was a small sneer. "But in all seriousness, I don't think you'll die. You might, but I doubt it."

Naruto nodded his head, wishing that this school day would end already.

* * *

When Naruto arrived back to his house, he changed from his school uniform and turned on his X-Box, entering a chatroom with Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and Choji. The blonde placed his mike over his head and began to chat with them. Eventually he started playing Street Fighter, playing over Live. He wasn't doing very well, mostly because he was tired and in a really bad mood. He disliked everything. He really just wanted to play sick so he didn't have to go to that dick's house. Too bad for him because his parents were calling him thirty minutes after 5, telling him to get down here or he wouldn't be allowed to play X-box for an entire week. He groaned, signed off of Live, and put on a pair of jeans (he had been laying around in his underwear) that were rather baggy. He grabbed a notebook and pen, sticking the pen into the rings of the notebook.

Naruto bounded down the stairs, almost tackling his father to the ground.

"Whoa, son. Eager to get to Sasuke's, eh?" Yondaime knew of his son's disdain for the black-haired boy. Naruto frowned.

"As if, dad. I just wanna go and get back."

The blonde, tall man laughed.

"Of course. I should'veknown." Yondaime straightened his tie as Naruto and his mother walked out the door to their white Honda Accord sitting in their garage. Naruto's father climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine and pulling out into the streets of Konoha. Naruto slid his head-phones in, listening to the sounds of J-pop and J-rock that played themselves on shuffle, one song titled "Fighting Dreamers" was currently his favorite. He liked the random English lyrics as well as the Japanese ones. He found it to be his theme song. He was a dreamer, and he would fight for it. It basically told the story of his life.

They arrived at the Uchiha home about 15-till 6. When the family got out of the car, smells of food wafted around in the air. Naruto felt his stomach grumble. The best thing about Mondays was eating Auntie's food. It was some of the best in the known world. The family walked up to the door and rang to doorbell. Mikoto Uchiha answered the door with a smiling face-quite the opposite of her son's stoical facade-and welcomed the family in.

"You know that you don't have to ring the doorbell!" said the black-haired lady. "You're family."

"Ah, well, thank you Mikoto," said Yondaime.

The Uzumakis walked in into the pleasant, large home of the Uchihas. It was chilly outside, but the fact that Mikoto was baking heated the house. Naruto sniffed the air with excitement. It smelled heavenly. He looked around the room noticing that Sasuke was not in there yet. He was probably still in his room. A long hallway extended on the other side of the room with doors lining the walls. Sasuke's was on the end, and he could see that it was tightly shut. The blonde grimaced. He, of course, thought that he was too good to eat with the family.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to go get Sasuke? He's had a rough day today and he was resting," said Sasuke's mother.

Naruto nodded, his face straining to put on at least a semi-happy face. _So Sasuke had a rough day too. The poor baby. _The blonde turned his face away and it turned into a sneer.

He walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the last wooden door twice.

"Hey, teme. Come on. Your mom said to come and get you."

He waited a little bit for some sort of movement behind it. He knocked again.

"I don't care if you want to be a douche to me, but doing it to your parents is seriously awful. Come on out, already!"

He heard a shuffle and then the wooden door flew open, revealing a black-haired, pale, Asian-boy who looked like he was about to kill someone. He was wearing a skin-tight navy tee with a pair of black skin-tight skinny jeans. His all-black eyes bore into Naruto's bright-blue ones, making Naruto step backwards. He was a bit afraid of the raven, but a bit stunned at his... _fascinating _appearance.

"Move," he stated, making Naruto press against the wall, allowing the boy to pass by him slowly. The way he walked was graceful, like a dancers, but it was also meaningful like with every step he took, he was going to get somewhere instead of walking around aimlessly.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" said Yondaime with a smile. "Nice of you to join us."

The raven sat down slowly. Naruto shook his head. He had been watching the boy's steps carefully, not being able to take his eyes off of the slender figure. Naruto eventually joined them, sitting right across from him. Naruto kept his head down. He was almost too nervous to look up. _Wait, what am I doing? _Naruto thought. He put his head up to face Sasuke who was watching him intently. Naruto adverted his eyes, turning to look at the man sitting at the head of the table. He was Fugaku Uchiha, the Chief of Police. He still wore his uniform proudly.

"Welcome, Uzumaki family. I am happy that you can join us once again." The man's deep, gravely voice spoke with pride. He kept his face set, hard. Naruto could tell that Sasuke got all of his expressions from this man.

"Glad that you would have us here," said Naruto's father with a small grin. Naruto got all of his quirks and personality from his father. Also he was a spitting image with his mother's build. Naruto was sort of lanky and not really muscular.

All of the members at the table bowed their heads and muttered "thank you for the food" and began to eat the meal laid out before them. Naruto was slurping noodles right and left, eating some rice in between. He was actually the first one done, the next being Sasuke.

"Father, mother," began to the raven. "Naruto and I must work on an assignment. May we be excused?"

"Of course, dear," said his mother with a smile as she ate her meal slowly.

The two got up. Naruto followed the raven back into his room. He shut the door.

"Listen here, dobe. Let me get one thing straight. I will not answer deep personal questions. Do you understand?"

"Fine. I wouldn't anyways. 'Snot like I care about what you do in your bedroom late at night." Naruto snickered.

"Good. Now. Let's finish this. I hate this just as much as you. Sensei is ignorant for pairing me up with an idiot like you."

Naruto fumed.

"Whatever, teme! I don't need some low-life bastard like you telling me what I am. I may act like an idiot, but at least I'm not a total douche!"

"Sit." Sasuke pointed to the bed. Naruto didn't want to comply, but he had to. With a grumble, the blonde sat down on the bed. Sasuke pulled up his desk chair and sat across from him, leaning backwards and crossing his legs.

Naruto glanced around the room, seeing band posters of some Japanese metal bands and images of skulls. He was a pretty dark person. Naruto's room was filled with J-pop posters and images of half-naked school-girls. Well, at least Sasuke had a large cut-out of the main Halo character. Naruto had one of them as well.

"So. You like Halo, huh?" asked the blonde curiously. The raven looked at him with his dark eyes. Sasuke eventually nodded.

"It's one of the one games I play."

"Really? Me too! I mean, I play Street Fighter a lot too. But that's about it." Naruto noticed a black X-Box on his TV stand and a large plasma sitting atop of the wood. "What games ya got?"

Sasuke said nothing, but rather moved to his game collection and pointed to it. "Call of Duty, Halo 3, Halo Reach, and Tekken 6."

"Really? No Street Fighter?"

"It's a loathsome game. No."

Naruto scowled at him (he was doing that a lot with the raven). "Whatever. I guess I'll ask... what is your favorite? Halo Reach?"

"...Yeah."

Naruto took out the pen from the rings of his notebook and turned to a blank page, writing "Sasuke" down at the top of the page and then writing that his favorite video game was Halo Reach.

"Okay. Ask me something."

Sasuke moved to get his own notebook and a pencil. He sat back down on the chair and looked back at the blonde.

"I don't know what to ask," he admitted coolly, his icey eyes boring into Naruto's own. "There's nothing I care about."

"I don't give a damn if you care or not! It's a freakin' assignment, teme!" Naruto grumbled. He thought he caught a faint smirk on Sasuke's face, but it was gone in a nano-second. He wrote something down on the paper and looked back up, his eyes showing humor, but his mouth remained the same. The blonde was getting frustrated. He couldn't even ask him a question. What was he? 7? "What did you write?" growled the blonde.

"Hn. Nothing."

"Yeah right nothing! Lemme see!" Naruto practically jumped Sasuke. He was almost in his lap. Sasuke held the notebook high above his head so the blonde couldn't reach it. Naruto stretched an arm as far as it could go, but he just could not reach it. Damn Sasuke and being a few inches taller, with a longer wing-span. He crawled up to where Sasuke was sitting and now was sitting on his lap.

"Let. Me. See. Teme!" shouted Naruto, reaching for the notebook, but he stopped. Something was poking into his thigh. Naruto threw himself backwards, blushing like mad as Sasuke jerked to a standing position. Naruto nodded the... the...

Bulge!

The raven shot out of the room to his conjoining bathroom and slammed the door. Naruto sat down on the bed, covering his face. It was burning a very bright red. He was so embarrassed. What did that mean? Well, he knew what it meant... but did it really mean...?

Sasuke liked Naruto? As in, sexually?

* * *

A/N:

Good afternoon, peeps! Glad that you have read my incredibly long chapter. I know. It was like... 3,000 words! That's pretty long for a chapter of a fanfic. Anyways. I came up with this idea a while back so I finally took the liberty of typing it all and making it into a fanfic! It's been a long time since I've published a fanfic, so I need to get back into the groove of things.

Please tell me what you all think. Reviews=crack to a fanfic writer so PLEASE review. MUST. HAVE. FEEDBACK.

I probably won't continue if I don't have a lot of reviews. ^^" So please. REVIEW. : D

Thank y'all fer readin'! Love ya'


	2. Of Cute Blondes and Ramen Noodles

**A/N: **I'm enjoying the reviews, all! Thank you so much for them! I will now reply to them. : D

**invisiblelace-**Haha! Sorry for the wait! Here it an update 3

**kurokiya-**Yay! Thank you! Here you are, new chapter! : D

**Sachiel Angelo-**Yes, yes. I figured it would be! : P There had to be someway to get Naruto to know that the "black-haired douche" like-liked him! I thought it was an opportune time. And, SURPRISE! New chapter : D

**rath-16-**Thank you. :]] Present for you! New chapter! : D

**FallenAngel-san**-Poor Sasuke, indeed. I would be pretty freaked out though if I was straight and was fighting with my "friend" and he... well... anyways. Naruto isn't really all that straight regardless. ;] Thank you!

**ana-pj**-Thank you :] I'm glad you enjoy it. And... present! More! : D

**Sahara**-1) I do indeed like cars. :] 2) Haha. For the mayor of Konoha's son, it's pretty perfect. You know, until Sasuke comes along. 3) Glad you do! : D Oh dear. Well, I am here to write more! Present!

**Kira1993**-Present to you! Update! : D

**Kisumita**-I'm really happy that you like it! And thank you. I do try. Present! Update! : D

**anime-obsessed95**-Thank you! And, once again, present!

**KurtFabulous**-OMG KURT LOVE. : D Kurt is my favorite gleek. :]] Thank you! I try to be funny. And present! update!

**mochiusagi**-Present! Update!

**Em-chan Writes**-Thank you! Present! Update! : D

Okay, so now that I'm done with that, I will begin the story! More reviews, please! 33

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's mind was reeling from last night. It started out as a normal Monday, full of anticipation for the Uzumaki family to arrive; however, when Naruto was reaching for that notebook to see what the raven had written, it all went down-hill. His secret had been revealed. Naruto knew that Sasuke liked him. What other logical explanation was there? It was just… a random boner? One that most guys get just by doing nothing? Still, the way Naruto was positioned just turned him on and brought the dirtiest thoughts to his head. They weren't new thoughts, but it was very inopportune. He had rushed into the bathroom afterwards, covering his face and staring at himself in the mirror for what seemed like forever. Eventually the Uzumakis left and he was alone in his room once again. He was free to walk back out into the room and lay down on his bed, his back to the covers and his eyes watching the ceiling. He really did not want to go to school, but he figured that he would just ignore the blonde as per usual.

He just didn't think about one thing: Naruto was brash and was not afraid to tackle you to get answers.

That afternoon, right after lunch, Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's wrist and drug him into an empty men's room. Luckily, no one saw them go in together.

"Okay. What the hell happened last night?" demanded Naruto, his blue orbs making Sasuke's usual icey heart flutter. He kept his face calm, blank, unreadable but inside he was going absolutely insane with the desire to grab his face and kiss him silly.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, teme. That was not nothing! You were _turned on_ by me!" He said this rather loud. Sasuke slammed a hand over his mouth.

"You wish, dobe. I was no such thing. It was just… a random erection. I'm sure you have those."

Naruto jerked off the hand and glared at the black-haired bastard who stood before him.

"But not when some dude is on my lap!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was not turned on by you. I'm also not obligated to give you answers." Sasuke rushed out of the men's room, his face colored by a pink hue. He walked to his next class which was AP Chemistry taught by Shino's father. Most just called him Aburame-sensei (who also taught Field Biology, Earth Science, and Life Science). Inside the classroom was a few of his fan-club members, including Sakura Haruno who was one of the worst. She always waited until he walked in before sitting down next to the raven and talking his ear off. He had learned to tune her out over the years he had went to school with her. Since the school was divided into grade, middle, and high school, he had attended the same school throughout his lifetime. It was the only school in the area. Everyone who had ever attended this private school had either moved away or graduated. Though if you hadn't, you had went to it all your life.

"Hey, Sasuke! How is your project going with Naruto?" asked the pestering pink-haired female who had her head placed in her palm staring at him with wide, green eyes.

Sasuke opened up his textbook and blantantly ignored her, sliding in a pair of headphones which were almost perfectly hidden by his black locks covering the sides of his face. He switched the music to his favorite death-metal song. Its roaring guitar sounds covered up the sound of Sakura's annoying, high-pitched voice. It was almost grating. When the teacher came in, Sasuke turned down the music significantly. He didn't feel like listening to the lecture that day. He was too worried about the whole Naruto perdicament. One of his deepest, darkest secrets had been exposed to the one who it involved the most. That dumb, silly blonde kid who Sasuke had grown up with and had virtually eaten supper with every single Monday evening since they were children. Ever since Sasuke was old enough to have feelings for another, it had always been Naruto. He had never stopped liking him until that crush became an over-bearing weight on his rather chilled heart. It was almost crushing because every time Sasuke's crytalline-black eyes met beautiful, ice-blue orbs... he had the urge to jerk Naruto's thin baby-face to his own strong-jawed, hard one and just kiss him until he passed out. That crush had turned into lust. Of course it couldn't be love because Sasuke doubted he could ever love. Still, when he came to Naruto... he not only wanted to have sex with the boy, but he also wanted to just hold him tight and never let go. Was that love? He knew the love of a family, but that had all but been forgotten due to the Itachi debacle. He knew that you did not want to forcibly make-out with your brother so "brotherly-love" was completely out of the question for how Sasuke felt about the blonde.

Also, Naruto was a male. Which meant... Sasuke liked men.

Or did it? Liking one person and one alone meant that you were homosexual? He found no other human being on this Earth even remotely attractive except the ray of sunshine that was Naruto Uzumaki. He may be annoying, loud, and way to idiotic for most people to handle, but he was... just the best.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha," said the teacher as soon as Sasuke's last death-metal song on the playlist played. He hadn't noticed the songs were over with. "Would you like to explain to me how to write Helium in Electron notation? Or are you too busy listening to your music to care?"

"Sorry, Aburame-sensei. I can."

Sasuke explained to the class about electron notation and Shino's father was satisfied. The raven shoved his MP3 player into his shoulder bag and looked back to his text-book.

"Wow, Sasuke," whispered Sakura next to him. "That was an amazing answer. You weren't even paying attention."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

She giggled and the class went on. Sasuke found his mind drifting back to the blonde and his facial expression of the past night. He knew that Naruto would get to the bottom of the whole thing and would not leave Sasuke alone until he knew for sure that Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke was laying on his bed reading his Chemistry text-book. There was going to be a test tomorrow over electron notation and he had to prepare himself for it. Sasuke usually studied 3-4 hours nightly over school subjects like Chemistry or Trigonometry. He, of course, was the best in his class. He worked harder than most students, being the average perfectionist who had to get perfect on anything and everything he did. Suddenly, Sasuke heard the doorbell ring from down the long hallway. His parents were out that evening and wondered who it could be since visitors weren't usually likely. He walked slowly to the door, and, when he got to it, peeked out of the peep-hole. He noticed a tuff of blonde hair connected to a boy with gorgeous tanned skin and bright-blue eyes. Sasuke was tempted to not allow the blonde entrance, but he did. He twisted the door-knob.

"God, teme. Took you long enough to open the door. It's forty freakin' degrees outside!" Naruto walked into the house and was shivering. He had on a blue hoody and an orange scarf wrapped tightly around his scrawny neck.

"What do you want, dobe?" asked the raven, crossing his arms. "I don't have time for your shananigans."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I just came by to do our work. I can't come over Saturday. Dad has a meeting in Kirigakure. I have to go. I just figured we would get some work done since I want to get this the hell over with." He removed his scarf slowly, revealing tender, smooth skin. Sasuke licked his lips a bit at the sight but hid his enjoyment for the action. Naruto was fabulous and the raven would do just about anything to ravish him silly. That was out of the question, however. Naruto was not the least bit into him.

"Fine."

Naruto sat down on the couch and took off his shoulder bag that Sasuke had just noticed that he was carrying. He was too busy watching the scarf slowly come off of such a delicious-looking neck. Naruto pulled out his notebook and a pencil. He looked back to the other male expectantly.

"Well, come on. I don't have all night, ya know."

Sasuke walked to the couch and sat down.

"Since I know that you don't want to be asked so much," said the blonde, not making eye contact and instead watching what he was writing down in the notebook. "You will ask me things. No more writing weird stuff down that I don't see. I don't like it." Naruto looked up then, his bright-blue orbs locking onto Sasuke's. He gasped inwardly because he looked so intense. They were brighter than any sky he had seen, even the rich blue ones over the ocean at Hokkado. He went there yearly and always saw such beautiful weather, but Naruto's eyes were beautiful. "Here." Naruto handed Sasuke the notebook and the pencil. The raven took it hesitantly.

"Okay. Get the basics down. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 16 years old and born October 10th, 1993. My blood type is B..."

Sasuke wrote this stuff down, however he knew all of it. He had never wished Naruto a Happy Birthday, but he had know about the blonde's birthdate for quite some time.

"...My parents, well, you know their names. My favorite food is ramen, my best friend is Kiba Inuzuka, I like Sakura Haruno..."

Sasuke winced at the last fact inwardly. Why would someone fall for such an annoying, loud-mouthed bitch? Of course the only person he ever loved had to like the only person who really, really got on his last nerve. He had never really said a word to the pink-haired female, but him ignorning her made the bitching even worse. He scratched the top of his head.

"I can't tell you how unbelievably bored I am with your life story," interuppted Sasuke as Naruto was about to tell him about the time he and Kiba got drunk at Shikamaru's house party a while back. Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Then, my prince, what would you like to do?"

Sasuke could name a number of things. However, he was sure Naruto wouldn't comply to any of them.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Sasuke in a mild-mannered voice.

"No. Why?" The blonde looked at him with a perplexed expression. Sasuke stood to his feet gracefully and walked into the large kitchen, flipping on the light. He picked out a cabinet and pulled out something that his father and mother usually kept around if Sasuke ever wanted a quick snack or so. Instant ramen. He dumped out the contents of the packet into a bowl and added the amount of water that was described on the directions. He placed it in the microwave for three minutes. Naruto had walked in them and noticed the empty instant ramen packet.

"How did you know?" said the blonde.

"What do you mean, dobe?" said Sasuke, pretending to not know what Naruto was talking about.

"That ramen was what I usually always eat. It's my favorite, after all. How did you know?" The blonde leaned against a counter and looked at the raven with his bright blue spheres. Naruto blinked slowly and Sasuke was speechless for a milisecond until he came up with the words.

"You always used to ask for it when you came over. You made it quite clear that ramen was your favorite. Besides, it's been in the counter a long time... it needs to be used." Sasuke turned his attention elsewhere. The last part was a lie, but it was pretty obvious that Naruto's favorite was ramen. He wanted to make Naruto's favorite. Was that so bad? When Sasuke's gaze returned to the rather sly blonde, a smirk was spread across the length of his face. He was also chuckling.

"Weirdo."

"Whatever." Sasuke blushed slightly. "Hey, dobe. My favorite food is tomatoes. Write that down." Naruto smiled at Sasuke's statement and went back to the couch and wrote that fact down on a page in the notebook. The blonde continued to sit in the living room while Sasuke lingered in the kitchen waiting on the ramen to finish up. When it was finished, he placed some into one bowl and some in another, though much less. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked back into the living room, handing a bowl to the blonde.

"Why are you being so nice, teme?" asked Naruto, grabbing a pair of chopsticks Sasuke had also taken from the kitchen. He slurped some noodles slowly because it was still hot. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not..." he said rather softly, with a grumble.

"Yes you are. You've never made food for me before." Naruto smiled softly. "I'm not complaining, however."

"Then let's get back to the assignment." Sasuke couldn't take more of this awkwardness between them. He wasn't good with dealing with his feelings. Every time he would smile, his heart would beat just a bit faster. He was smiling now. It was like the whole room lit up. It was a cliche thing to think, but Sasuke had no other way to describe it. His smile made things better. For some reason, Sasuke really didn't want better. He had too many trust-issues with "better". Things never got "better", they were just "okay" and only "okay". Things would become bad soon afterwards, anyways. Sasuke didn't trust "better".

"Fine. Okay. Want me to ask you anything?"

"Whatever. I guess." Sasuke picked at his own bowl of ramen, slurping some.

"Uh... okay." Naruto looked at the notebook, obviously pondering about something. The raven watched him quitely, not saying a word as Naruto thought.

"Do you love me?"

* * *

**A/N: **

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Wow! It was incredibly long. I apologize. I can't tell you how busy I've been. You will just have to take my word for it. It was INSANELY busy, but thank the Lord that I am finally almost finished with school for the fall semester. UGH SCHOOL I HATE YOU! : P I'll update more as I go, no worries.

Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! I like to reply to reviews. :] So. You'll get a reply.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed last!

Also, a BETA reader would be nice to look over my stories and correct anything I may have missed. : P I notice them sometimes, my minor mistakes that is. I want a top-knotch one, however. Must be AWESOME. Contact me! : D


End file.
